vampire chronicles??
by Orne
Summary: still no cool title, it's a C/P fic
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is a new fic and although it is a part of my series, it doesn't have a lot to do with it. At first everything seems a bit foggy, but read on, it unfogs later on, I'm working on the next chapter so I hope it will be out by the end of this month. This takes place after Cole proposes and Phoebe says yes, so they are engaged, of course not married yet. Ok, to much blabbering, enjoy the story! J 

Desra sat sluggishly on a big leather chair, in an office the Source had provided for him for this particular meeting. He was used to meeting people to do them magical favors, like the ones that sold their souls, he would take care of their petitions, although this particular meeting made him feel slightly on edge. The circumstances under which they were meeting were very unsettling, they seemed all so strange and the lack of information on the Source's part had made him even more suspicious. The source would usually inform him on who and what he was meeting, what he had to do, this time he had said he had to meet a very important person who had requested something of the source, he never said what or why he was requesting it, or what he was willing to give in exchange for this favor. It just seemed very odd to Desra, but his obligations as the source's right hand magical seer was to obey the source in his every request, so he did. Desra heard steps coming from outside the door, he straightened his posture as a young man came in, a briefcase in his hand, his blond hair very well groomed, his athletic body covered in a very expensive black suit. He seemed of about 28, although his blue eyes revealed much more knowledge, knowledge he knew could only be expressed in an immortal soul. "Desra I presume?" he said, his voice very manly, "yes, and you are..?" Desra said getting up, the man came closer to him and extended his hand, Desra took it, "Louis" he said, "ok, last name?" Desra asked, "I don't have one" he said quickly, Desra raised an eyebrow but ignored the obvious lie. He watched Louis sit down, and than he did, "ok, well, the source obviously told you why I was here" Louis said, Desra nodded, "actually he didn't. He didn't say much about you, he told me to meet you and to give you anything you asked for, he didn't say why or how" he explained, Louis looked at him, "that's odd, one would think he would be glad to be doing me a favor" he said, "why? Who are you?" Desra asked, he was very impatient to get this over with, "he didn't tell you who I was either?" Louis asked, Desra nodded no, "well, I can't say much, but let's just say the source owes me a favor" he said, "I need to get a person… or a creature from the dead" Louis said, "I don't magic spells unless I know more about the person's background" Desra said, "trust me, you don't need to know about my background, it's not important" he said arrogantly, "if you don't want to tell me about your background and work under my rules, I suggest you look for another magical seer" Desra said, Louis smiled "I suggest you forget about my background if you don't want to see you and your source and everybody around you dead" he said menacingly, Desra felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, he suddenly felt like taking everything back "I don't want to know it because I'm curious, I need to know at least who or what you want to raise, to say the least" Desra said in a softer tone, "well, Desra, the source can tell you who she was, what she was, but I don't think he needs to tell you who I am, I think you know me very well, or at least you've heard of me. You better watch your step, I can bring you down, I made you" he said cryptically, Desra felt his body shiver, he shook it off and regained his composure, "I… I don't know what you're talking about" he said, trying to conceal his fear, "maybe not now, maybe later on" Louis said smiling, "what is it you want me to do?" Desra asked, " that's more like it" Louis said, "about a month ago the source killed somebody very important to me, he bargained that if I didn't destroy him he would bring her back" Louis explained, "you can't raise a person from the dead, it's impossible to any magic" Desra explained, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "that's the catch, she isn't human, she was something else" Louis explained, "what was she?" Desra asked, "that'll come in time, do the necessary arrangements, I'll pay anything there has to be paid, although I doubt that man in my position will have to pay you anything, here is my card, call me when you're ready, I have an appointment with somebody" Louis said, he threw the card on the table and left quickly, Desra watched him leave, he grabbed the card on the table and gasped.

Cole's eyes fluttered open, he rolled around searching for Phoebe's warm body but she wasn't there, he sat up quickly and looked around the room, "Phoebe?" he called out, Phoebe's head poked out from the closet, "morning sleepy" she said, walking towards him, "morning" he said as he accepted the kiss she planted on his forehead, "why are you up so early?" he asked, noticing the towel around her, "it's not early" she said, as she walked away from him and back into the closet, "It's early for you" he said noticing the time, 11:46 AM, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs over the bed, he got up and put on his boxers and walked toward the closet, Phoebe came out just as he was going in, she was fully dressed "where are you going all dressed up?" he asked grabbing her waist, "I told you last night, I'm gonna have lunch with my friend" she said, "what friend?" Cole asked, "my friend, Louis, from New York" she said, "what friend Louis from New York?" he asked, "I told you last night, my friend Louis" Phoebe said, "oh, well, um, I just, I guess I wasn't listening, but, care to run this whole Louis thing by me so I can seethe in anger" he said, "Cole… he's just a friend" Phoebe said, "ok, can I just say one thing, in New York, you had no guy friends, you had guys who you slept with" Cole said, Phoebe smiled, she loved when Cole got jealous, he was so cute, and she loved going along with him until he got really mad "yeah, you're right, in New York I only slept around, I actually slept with him a lot of times" she said, Cole's eyes grew wide, his face turned red and contorted in anger, "don't get mad, I'm just sharing" she said kissing his cheek, he cracked a smiled in between gritted teeth "I love it when we share", Phoebe smiled, "baby, I didn't sleep with him, I never slept with him" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed me, he grabbed her and pulled her to the bed, "no, no, I have to go" she said trying to free herself from his grasp, "not until you tell me more about this guy" he said, "you want to hear about this guy while we're trying to do it?" she asked shocked, "I… no" he said quickly, she laughed and got up off the bed, she grabbed her purse "I love you", she blew him a kiss and walked away. Cole smiled at her, she was so perfect, life couldn't get any better than this.

Louis waited patiently for Phoebe at a restaurant she had suggested the day before that when he had called her. They had been great friends in New York, it was a shame they had drifted apart. He saw her walking into the restaurant at a distance, she was as beautiful as she was 4 years ago, even more. She seemed a lot more buff, she had obviously begun working out as soon as she arrived to San Francisco. He figured she must have, being the only sister with a passive power. To think that he was the one that urged her to go back to San Francisco, although back than he didn't know she was a charmed one, if he had he wouldn't have encouraged her to leave NY. After she left and had reunited with her sisters, he banned himself from the underworld, of course, before he left he created someone to take over, and he created minions for this person and he walked away, of course, those years had been very bad, he didn't have any interested in bringing back the memories. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and stood up, he waved hoping Phoebe would see him, she did and walked eagerly towards him, she ran to him and threw his arms around his neck, "Louie!" she said, "Phoebs" he said, he hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much" he said, just indulging her scent, he pulled away from her and looked at her, "my, my, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" he said, she blushed, "thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" she said, he smiled and pulled out a chair for her, she accepted and sat down, "so, tell me, what's new?" she asked as she watched him sit down, "nothing much, I'm here on business" Louis said, he never said much about his business, all of it had to do with the supernatural, "what business?" Phoebe asked, she had never been able to get anything about his job and any time she asked he would get all jumpy and stuff, she used to think he was in the mob or a dealer, but he was to sweet to be in such things. "phoebe, you know I don't talk about my job" he said persuasively for her to just drop the subject, "ok, ok, what else can I ask you? Are you seeing anybody?" she said winking at him, "well, I was, but she passed away" he said sadly, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that…" Phoebe's voice trailed off, "it's ok, let's not talk about it… how bout you, are you?" he asked, "actually yeah, I'm engaged" she said showing off the ring on her hand, "oh, you just killed me" he said pretending to be wounded, "who's the lucky guy?" he asked, "um, you don't know him, his name is Cole Turner" she explained, "oh" he said, of course he knew about him, although he knew him as Balthazor, "well, he better be a good guy or I'll kill him" Louis said, phoebe smiled, "he is, he's great" she said casually. "ok, well, how bout we order?" Louis said opening the menu. The rest of lunch passed in complete bliss. Phoebe had forgot how nice it was to just sit and talk with your friends, in the past this was something she would've taken for granted, now she appreciated so much more due to the fact that there was no time for friends. After lunch they took a nice walk and they parted ways, Louis was going to be in town for a week so he gave her his hotel number and his address so they could get together during the week. 

Desra walked angrily into the source's chamber, he saw him sitting on his throne drinking what seemed like wine, Desra walked toward him and threw the appears he carried under his arm at him, "you made me meet this guy? How the hell could you do something like this? What did you do to him? Do you know how serious this is?" he screamed, the source looked at him and bowed his head, "I suppose you had your encounter with Louis" the source explained, "what the hell were you thinking? What did you do to him? Do you know how serious it was to mess with this guy?" Desra exclaimed, "yes, I know, but you have to understand, all we have to do is get him the girl back and he'll leave us alone" the source explained, "girl? What girl?" Desra asked, "he didn't tell you the story?" the source asked, Desra nodded, "he didn't say anything, he said to ask you" Desra said, "oh, well it figures he wouldn't want to get into it, it was probably all to painful" the source said, "what a wuss" he continued, he let out a laugh and turned to Desra who's gaze was still as hard and stern as before, "ok, well, you know that he made me and you, and a lot of the people that surround us come from his blood and if.." he was cut off by Desra, "I did my homework, I want to know why the hell he came to me? Why you sent him to me, what he wants from me?" Desra yelled, "Desra, please, calm down, please. I did something to him, or to his girlfriend, I killed her, well, she was already dead, I just accidentally killed her again" the source explained, "what was she?" Desra asked, "she was a vampire" the source, Desra stared at him incredulously, "what? A vampire? He loved a vampire? What a crock" Desra said laughing, the source cracked a smile, "I'm very serious, if you don't bring her back, he'll destroy us" the source said, "why don't we just destroy him? We kill him and we don't have to do this spell, do you know how complicated it is to bring back a person from the dead? Especially if that person was already dead, that would be so hard, I mean, I don't even think it's possible" Desra explained with great precision, "we can't kill him, if we kill him, we kill ourselves, it's impossible, we come from his blood, we destroy his blood, we destroy ourselves, that is not an option" the source explained, "ok, so, what if I can't do it? I mean, there are very strict rules in magic" Desra said frustrated, "yes, but we also know there are very strong loopholes, you've defied plenty, this time your life is on the line, I recommend you get cracking" the source said arrogantly, Desra felt like killing him, "you know, you always do this, you always make pacts and deals and than make me do the dirty work. Why can't you just stay out of trouble?" Desra said, "Desra, you can't wreak havoc by staying out of trouble" he said knowingly, "why the hell did you kill this girl? What did she do to you? Did she steal your lollipop?" Desra asked sarcastically, "Desra, don't get mad, besides you know I don't eat sweets, they rot my teeth"


	2. Layla

Ok, second part, please ignore the grammatical errors (or horrors, I'm very sick, I have a cold that could kill a donkey). Hope you enjoy! J . I'll post it soon at Fanfiction.net

Phoebe walked into the manor and set her keys down on the table, "I'm home! Piper! Paige! Cole?!" she screamed, Piper ran in the kitchen, "hey, you left pretty early this morning" she said walking to the fridge, "it wasn't early, it was 11 AM" Phoebe said, "it's early for you" Piper said taking a bite of the apple she had just taken out of the fridge, "uh, fine, ok, I'm not gonna argue" she said, "where were you?" Piper asked, "I went to lunch with Louis, you know, my friend from New York" Phoebe said, "oh, the cute blond one?" Piper asked, Paige came in just than, "who's cute and blond?" she asked, "an old friend of mine from NY" Phoebe explained, "you went out with a cute blond guy from New York?" Paige asked, "he's a friend, we went to lunch" Phoebe said, "oh, well, um, what time zone are you on cause lunch time passed a long time ago" she said, "shut up Paige" Phoebe said, finally reaching the last straw. Paige smiled wickedly and Phoebe couldn't help but respond. "so, have any of you seen Cole?" Phoebe asked, eager to see her lover, both Piper and Paige smiled "what?" Phoebe asked, "why don't you go to your room and see?" Piper said, Paige's eyes glinted wickedly, Phoebe looked at them questioningly, "what's going on?" Phoebe asked, "go on, go on" Piper said shoving Phoebe out of the kitchen. Phoebe smiled and made her way upstairs, her attention on what Cole had done. It was obviously something good, or else her sisters wouldn't have urged her to do so. She opened the door of her room and saw Cole laying on the bed completely naked, a rose between his teeth, Phoebe's mouth opened and laughed, she quickly closed the door behind her and locked it, "oh my god!" she said, a spectacular twinkle in her eyes, Cole smiled at her "I thought we'd catch up on what we started this morning" he said, "I can't believe you" she said as she jumped into the bed, "I'll take that as a good I can't believe you" he said kissing her. Phoebe smiled as they kissed and felt Cole grow hard against her, "um, You're awfully eager, maybe we should delay this a bit more" she said looking down at him, "You witch" he said kissing her lightly, "devil" she said smiling at him, "hmm, I love it when you talk dirty" he said jokingly, "shut up and kiss me" Phoebe said quickly before closing her lips on his.

Louis walked into his Hotel room and flicked on the light, he walked to his bed and undid his tie, "I've got your ritual" he heard a voice speak behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Desra standing there, "Desra, I didn't realize you were here" Louis said lightly, "I've found out how to do this thing, how to bring back your girlfriend" Desra said, this caught Louis's attention, he came closer to Desra staring at him curiously, "you did?" he asked hopefully, Desra nodded, "although there are some fuzzy spots, and I don't guarantee that it will work, because of the Vampire thing, you never know where a vampire's soul might go…" Desra was interrupted, "I don't care, I'll try anything" Louis said desperately, "ok, well, I just need to know some things, confirmations, facts" Desra said. Louis looked to him and pointed at the chair inviting him to sit down, Desra did so and waited for Louis to begin. "Well, you know the story of why I left the throne, of how I created the source in my image and retired from the evil world, we all know it was because of Phoebe" he said sadly, Desra nodded, "I left New York and traveled to a secluded little town in Canada, I wanted to get as far away as I could from New York, I thought I could run from evil, but evil is everywhere, and that's when I met her." Louis continued, his eyes began to grow distant and melancholic. "she had brown straight hair and yellow piercing eyes, her skin was white and pale, the moment I saw her I knew what she was, but I didn't care, she was too beautiful, she was too perfect. One night was all it took, I woke up in her bed, my head resting on her chest, we spent that day quarantined from the world because she can't go out during the day. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I just lay there in her arms, telling her about why I had left my position, about Phoebe. She listened to every word and kissed me after I had finished my tale" Louis's eyes had wandered to the window, his gaze fixed on the black sky and the stars that adorned it. It was obvious that he loved this women, that he would do anything for her. "After that day, I no longer felt for Phoebe, there was only her. She was everything to me, she showed me things I had never seen, despite the fact that I was the all mighty evil, I saw the world through different eyes." He explained, Desra stared at him and couldn't help but ask "but you weren't evil? And she was?", "yes, she was, but she understood very well why I had run form my past, and she never tried to entice me to wither into it again, she respected that, she just wanted me to wither into her" Louis explained with a laugh. "one day, he took her from me, he came to me and asked me for help, he needed me to destroy the charmed ones, and although I didn't have feelings for Phoebe, I didn't want to, I didn't want to go back to that life, so he killed her to hurt me and to make me go back to him. But I didn't go back. I told him I would destroy him for what he did to me. He laughed at me. He said he was too strong, although it wasn't true. I knew that all this power had gone to his head and I laughed at him, I reminded him that he was made from my blood and that I would destroy him if he didn't give her back to me, I told him that the reason he couldn't destroy the charmed ones was because he couldn't understand them, he was too evil. Even Lucifer understood humans and knew when to stop the evil, I claimed revenge on him once more and he caved, telling me he'd do what he could, I believe you know the rest of the story" Louis said waving a hand, Desra realized that story was over, "ok, um, well, as I said, a vampire's soul is hard to find, I can do all the summons and calls but you never know what might happen to it. Not only that the statistics show that this ritual has only been successful 45% of the times, so I don't guarantee anything" Desra explained, "it's ok, I'll take in account that you tried when I'm killing the source" Louis said laughing, Desra cracked a smiled, a very nervous and uncertain smile "ok, um, let's get this started" Desra said, he threw some papers on the bed and scattered them, "what will she come back as?" Louis asked him, he had pondered this and if they were to find her soul, she couldn't come back as a soul, she had to come back in a host. A body, somebody or something. Desra stared at him, "well, if she decides to come back, it's her choice, she can pick who ever she wants" Desra explained as he lit candles and placed them around the room, "Ok, I need you to step away, out of the circle" Desra said waving at Louis, who obeyed quickly. "what was her name?" he asked, Louis looked at him, "Layla" he said sadly, Desra nodded and kneeled on the floor inside the circle, he began chanting in Latin, a language Louis understood very well, he analyzed every word waiting patiently for something to happen.

Phoebe was laying naked in a matter of seconds, she was surprised at how Cole had mastered the art of undressing her, not even she could undress herself as fast. She moaned and bucked as Cole touched her, she could here him chuckle, if it hadn't been for the overwhelming feeling of rage, she would have enjoyed the evening very much. She extended her arm and the palm of her hand connected with Cole's chest sending him flying across the room, he fell onto a mirror that hung from the wall and broke it with his back. She quickly looked up and saw him sprawled on the floor, she got up quickly and went to him "Cole? Cole, oh my god, what happened? How did this happen?" she asked confused, Cole looked up at her confused, "what the hell? Why did you do that?" he asked enraged, he got up and a searing pain burned his back, it was all cut, "me? I didn't do that, I… we were kissing and you flew across the room" she explained, Cole looked at her perplexed, "you hit me, I felt your hand, you threw me across the room" he screamed, Phoebe nodded, "no, no, why would I do that?" she said coming close to him, she touched his back delicately, he flinched, "ow, careful" he said, still baffled by what had just happened. Phoebe was behind him examining his back, although the scratches were superficial, they hurt like hell, "I could have sworn it was you, I mean, you're hand…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, Phoebe dug her manicured nails into his back her face contorted in anger and pleasure. "AHH!! PHOEBE!!" he said turning around, trying to get as far away from Phoebe as possible, a wicked smile crept on her face, "Phoebe?" she asked, confused, staring at her hands that were now covered with blood, her eyes sparkled at the sight of it, "oh my god" she said, as she licked her fingers, the blood tasted so good, Cole stared at her from the other side of the room, not believing his eyes, "what the hell is wrong with you Phoebe?!?!" he screamed, she smiled at him, "Phoebe?" she asked, she walked to the broken mirror and stared at herself in one of the pieces, she smiled, "Phoebe?" Cole asked, she whirled around and looked at him, she got up and touched his face, "I'm here" she said caressing his cheek, he still didn't understand, he looked deep into her eyes and didn't find her, he didn't find the love he always found, the devotion, he didn't find his Phoebe. "who are you?" he asked trying to get away from her but he couldn't give up, he kept looking for her, Phoebe smiled "I'm here" she said incredulously, her hand still roaming Cole's face, she looked down at him and saw that he was naked, one of her fingers traced it's way to his crotch, Cole didn't realize but it left a trail of blood, she reached his member and squeezed it, Cole moaned, "Phoebe? What's happening?" he asked, his eyes closed in pleasure, "I'm alive" she said, her tongue licked the trail of blood on his chest as her hand still held on to his limb, with one quick movement she gashed it with her nail and licked the blood from it, Cole moaned oblivious to the fact that she was disfiguring his package, when he opened his eyes he saw what she was doing to him, he felt panic but he also felt pleasure, he didn't know what to do. Blood was pouring out of him, he saw it go into her and how it rolled down her chin, "stop! Stop!" he screamed, he backed up and saw his gashed self, he looked at her in fear and grabbed a sheet and quickly wrapped himself with it in a futile attempt to stop the blood, wrapping it around his whole body. Phoebe lay on the floor naked as well, blood all over her face and hands, she stared up at him like an innocent child. He backed away from her slowly and threw some clothes at her, "you aren't Phoebe, get out of here" he said, Phoebe smiled at him as she clothed herself, "of course I'm Phoebe" she said smiling at him, he looked at her terrified, "what are you?" he asked, "I'm bored of you, I think I'll find somebody else to play with" She said as she turned on her heal and made her way to the door, she left the room and Cole went after her, he grabbed her arm when she was halfway down the stairs. He turned her to him and she smiled, "Let her go, she's no longer yours" she said, she grabbed his arm and threw him off the stairs, he crashed into the wall in front of it, and Phoebe ran out of the manor, while Cole lay unconscious on the floor, the sheet he had clasped to himself. 

Piper and Paige were sitting at the kitchen table speaking pleasantly to each other, although both were very aware of the noise that was being made upstairs, "wow, they sure get loud" Piper said looking up to the ceiling, "yeah, well, try living in the room next to her, it's unbearable" Paige said, Piper laughed and Paige broke into a fit of giggles. "You know, I wish Leo would surprise me like that, I mean, he never does those kind of things" she explained, "well, that's cause he has things to do, Cole doesn't do anything" Paige said, "besides, at least you have a somebody, I don't have anybody" Paige continued, "Oh, you're gonna make me cry" Piper said sarcastically, "shut up" Paige said, "you know, you could have somebody, anybody, but it's just, you're too promiscuous" Piper explained, "I'm not promiscuous, I just like to experiment, I haven't found my ice cream flavor" Paige said, "ice cream flavor?" Piper asked, "yeah, you know, you have vanilla, Phoebe has rocky road, I like all flavors and I have a big spoon, I can't get enough of any one flavor, sometimes, I like to mix em and…" Piper cut her off, "stop, I'm never buying ice cream again" Piper said, they were suddenly aware that the noise had become louder, they could hear screams, although they didn't understand the words, "wow! They really get loud" Pipe said, "yeah, well, welcome to my bedroom" Paige said, they heard a loud thud, "Paige, is that normal? I mean, it sounds like they're fighting or something or something" Piper said, "I don't know, I mean, it's not like I take notes on what happens, I just happen to be in the hearing range" Paige explained, "Maybe we should check on them?" Piper said, "no! Eeeeew, you sick pervert!" Paige said, "No, not like that. It's just, it seems like they're getting kind of rough" Piper said. They heard steps down the stairs, a loud thud against a wall and the front door slamming, "oh god" piper said, both and Paige and Piper ran out of the kitchen and saw Cole sprawled on the floor, a sheet around him, it was all bloody. "Leo!!!" Piper screamed, Paige ran to him and shook him "Cole? Cole?" she asked, he didn't respond. Leo orbed immediately and saw the spectacle, he quickly ran to Cole and healed him, "Find Phoebe" Piper said to Paige, if Cole was hurt, Phoebe was bound to be hurt as well, Paige rushed upstairs but Cole's voice stopped, "she's gone" he said weakly, "what?" piper asked, "I can't… she's not her anymore" He said, "wait, wait. Come on, sit down, tell us what happened" Piper said, she lead him to the couch and sat him down, Cole told them the whole story, leaving out the sucking his package part, that was a little to graphic to tell. "I.. I don't understand, she threw you against a wall and licked your blood?" Paige asked, Cole nodded, "yeah", "wow, that's a little to Anne Rice for me" Paige said, getting up, "But it wasn't her, I swear, I know her, this was something else, it was evil, I… she was different, it wasn't Phoebe" Cole said, "I've tried to trace her, I can't find her on my radar" Leo said, "but is she dead?" Piper asked, almost scared of the answer, Leo nodded, "I don't think so, although I can't feel anything. I can't find her" Leo stated. "Maybe you should orb and ask them?" Piper suggested, "yeah, I was just…I'll be right back" Leo said orbing out.


	3. we reunite

Phoebe, or Layla wandered around the streets of San Francisco, searching for food or something, anything she could get blood out of. She had felt so powerful when she drank from the brown haired man, he had strong blood, she could feel that he didn't have human blood, or at least there were traces of a demon existence. She saw a man walking out of a bar and she made her toward him, she walked behind him not allowing herself to be seen, the man turned around a couple of times as he sensed he was being followed but Layla knew how to conceal herself, he never noticed somebody was following him until she slipped in front of him, he was rather startled. "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she said politely, "um, it's ok, I just.. you never know what could pop up at this hour" the man said, uneasily, but as soon as he noticed her beauty he slipped into flirting mode. "what's your name?" he asked charmingly, "Layla" she said, he nodded, "ver pretty" he said, she lifted her hand and caressed his skin, oh, the blood, she needed it. "come closer to me" she said, pulling his face toward her lips, he was obviously surprised but obeyed, he let her head rest in his neck. She could smell it, she could feel it pumping in his veins, she quickly bit in and after he was drained snapped his neck. The sound was exhilarating, the kill was a rush of adrenaline, the only thing that came close to this feeling was sex. She smiled as she remembered Louis. Their nights of passion, was it possible that he was the one that brought her back? No, No, he didn't have that kind of power. She hadn't recognized the call of the one that summoned her. It was a deep. old, wise voice that made her skin crawl. She didn't even know how it happened exactly, she remembered being burnt by the source some time ago, than she remembered just floating around, her soul had become a wanderer. She had seen many places, but that was all she could do. She wandered around the world and somehow landed in San Francisco. She remembered hovering over a house, the one where the charmed ones lived, she entered just to see what the big fuss was all about. She saw two of them sitting in the kitchen talking pleasantly and she flew up the stairs and entered a door where she found the other one. She immediately knew it was Phoebe, her Louis's Phoebe. She had hated her, for so long, she had always felt she had to live in the shadow of this woman. Phoebe was perfect to Louis, Phoebe was everything to him, if she had been alive, she would have killed her right than and there. And that's when it happened, she heard the Latin words and than she found herself looking at this blue eyed man, she was kissing him, she pushed him away harshly. But she couldn't kill him, he was strong and precious, there was something special about him. So she sucked his blood an left him very well alive, she knew that theses witches had a whitelighter, they could heal him, so she just took off.

Although she had been very comfortable since she left, she could feel the human known as Phoebe claw inside her, she wanted out, but Layla wouldn't let her. She had noticed a strange pattern when she inhabited her body. When she didn't have blood was when she could feel Phoebe stronger, although the second she drank some, Phoebe immediately retreated, she seemed to be scared or Layla became stronger, strong enough to push her and bury her and her filthy soul back down somewhere where she won't disturb Layla.

She wandered some more, just indulging in the sight of San Francisco, seeing everything from other eyes. Something still nagged her, she hated not knowing who had called her, who had summoned her. Of course, the only person that cared enough to go to those lengths just to get her back, was Louis. Ah, Louis, her Louie. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her, he would do anything for her, even if it were doing an exhausting spell that would make him very weak just to get her back. She knew he was capable of it, of doing something that would harm him for her, it was just in his nature. She wanted only to see him. She concentrated on tracking the person or the thing that had summoned her, remembering the pull, the suggestions, the Latin words allowing her the entrance to somebody's body. It was all very strange but effective, she was here wasn't she? She focused so hard, her head hurt and she tumbled lightly almost crashing to the floor, although she held herself up with ease. She knew where it had come from, she didn't know the name of the place, but she knew her soul would lead her to it.

Cole had showered and dressed, he was now sitting quietly with Paige and Piper waiting for Leo to come back. It had been maybe and hour, and still he hadn't returned, he was going out of his mind wondering what could have happened with her. Piper and Paige scryed and found nothing, they had cast the lost witch spell and nothing. Cole got up and paced nervously, "why can't you find her? Where is Phoebe?" he asked Piper, "I don't know, I'm worried too, I just, what could have happened?" Piper asked, she knew that it had been the strangest thing. It had to be some demon or woogie thing, Phoebe would never do that. "would you call Leo?" Paige said, she was equally worried, it was her sister too. "LEO!!" Piper screamed, Leo orbed in immediate, he quickly apologized for taking so long, "what did you find out?" Cole asked desperately, "nothing much" Leo said, Cole looked at him, "they don't know much, they know that something happened" Leo said, "they felt something" Leo said, "oh, could you ask them to be a bit more vague?" Paige said sarcastically, "there was a convergence, a calling of some sort" Leo said, ignoring Paige's remark. "a calling?" Cole asked, "somebody, somewhere summoned something" Leo explained "try saying that ten times fast" Paige commented, Leo looked at her frustrated, "what's up with you and sarcasm?" he asked, trying to get her at her own game, only be dumped once more, "we go way back" she said smiling. "Can we get back to the point?" Piper said, interrupting them, Leo turned to them, "They don't know much, David and Jim are looking into it, they all felt something, like a powerful pull and the calling of a soul or something" he explained. Cole looked up, "I don't get what this has to do with Phoebe" he said, "it's possible that this call affected Phoebe in some way" Leo explained, "in what way? I want her back" Cole yelled, Piper stood next to him and put a supportive arm around his shoulder

Louis was laying on the hotel bed, it had been hours since Desra finished the spell, and still nobody had come, nothing had happened. Desra was sprawled on the floor out of breath, pale and exhausted. "are you ok?" Louis asked, despite his past, he was always a very caring person. He had noticed the energy drain form Desra the moment he began the spell. He chanted for about and hour, until he passed out, Louis panicked and quickly went to him, questioning him about what happened. Desra found himself pretty resilient and bounced back, he continued chanting for about 20 more minutes until could no longer go on. It had been maybe an hour since this had happened and still no sign of Layla. "why isn't she coming?" Louis asked, he was tired of waiting. "I wouldn't know" Desra said, his voice bare and husky, "what? Did it not work?" Louis asked nervously, "I'm not saying it didn't work, It's just with vampires you never know" Desra said, "they are lost souls, for a lost soul to be found, it takes a hell of a lot of power, not only that, but she had to choose a body to inhabit, for a vampire who has been killed, it comes to him as a big surprise and they often analyze the call to much and then it's over, so they have no chance of going in" Desra explained, "so, maybe she missed her call?" Louis asked, "yeah, but that just depends, I mean, she could of gone into anything, even an animal, she could come back as dung beetle" Desra said, Louis made a face, "so, if she were to come.. " he was interrupted by the knock at the door. Both Desra and Louis turned toward it staring incredulously at it. "do you think?" Louis asked not containing his excitement, Desra shrugged "I wouldn't know" he said quickly. Louis stared at Desra once more and than at the door. He slowly got up and walked toward the door, he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, he swung the door open and found Phoebe.

"Phoebe" he called, Phoebe stared back at him "Louis" she said, her voice wasn't Phoebe, he noticed the difference in her eyes, in her body, just the way she walked and moved, it wasn't Phoebe. They were gestures all too familiar, gestures he could trace with his eyes closed. "Layla?" he asked, he saw Phoebe smile, but it wasn't phoebe, it was Layla. His Layla. He crushed her to him, it just felt so amazing to have her again. To have her press against his body. To feel her subtle breasts against his well defined chest. To feel his limb push against her wanting to just make love to her so badly. He just enjoyed being close to her. Of course, this wasn't Layla's body, it was someone else's, but as he held her he felt safe, he felt wanted, the feeling he only achieved with her.

The both of them were unaware of Desra's presence, they were unaware of the smile lingering on his face. His job was done, he smoked out rapidly, knowing that Louis and Layla would end up being overcome with lust.

And soon enough Louis was ripping Layla's clothes, amazed at how beautiful her body was, because again, this wasn't the body that he had become accustomed. He slowly and viciously undressed her, the moans escaping her lips having an undeniable effect on his limb. The bulge protruded in his pants until he couldn't take it. He unbuckled his belt and his pants, letting his hardness hang out. He positioned himself at her opening while he kissed her hungrily, she responded to him wanting only to have him in her.

His limb braised her thigh and she shivered in excitement and anticipation, this body seemed to react differently than hers. She braced herself as he thrust into her, sliding in and out with delicacy. His arms straddled her and did delicious things to her body. He whispered sweet well intended I love yous that made her body quiver and rise. It lasted all to little. She felt herself falling, falling into an eternal abyss, she was no longer seeing Louis, she was seeing Phoebe seeing Louis. She was no longer in control, the effect of the blood was wearing off.

Phoebe opened her eyes, she was now fully in control of her body. She saw Louis above her, swaying back and forth and it took her a second to realize he was making love to her. She quickly pushed him off her. His body connected with the floor making a loud voided thud. She wrapped herself with sheet, "Louis!" she screamed in surprise and embarrassment. He looked up from the floor bewildered, his Blue eyes astonished "Layla?" he asked, "Layla? Who's Layla?" she asked, His eyes grew wide and he scrambled for his boxers, "Phoebe?! What the hell?!?!" he asked as he pulled on his pants. "Louis, what is this?!" she asked, he looked at her desperate to find Layla, "where is she?" he screamed, "Louis!" she screamed, he was going mad, "where the hell is she?!?!" he screamed, her grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly, "Louis calm down!!" she screamed at him trying to steady herself, "where is she? Bring her back!" he screamed at her, "stop it, You're hurting me!" she yelled. This struck a nerve in Louis, he let her go and she faltered backwards, he looked disparately around the room trying to find Layla. He fell to the ground in desperation, he tugged at his hair and rubbed his temples in frustration, Phoebe lowered herself to him and spoke softly to him, "she's gone, Louis" she explained, he felt so lost without her, "bring her back, please" he said, his face streaked with tears, "the only way to bring her back is with something she wants" she explained, "blood?" he asked, he wanted her so badly, "yes but I won't drink it, I can't believe you did this to me" Phoebe said, she had finally understood everything that had occurred, he had done this to her, "Phoebe, you know I love you, very much, I do, but…" he said, he quickly punched her, her eyes clamped shut and she fell to the ground, everything went black.


	4. Blood

Phoebe opener her eyes. It was all a blur at first, everything was dark and obscure. Her head throbbed in pain and she felt the presence of a small cut on her forehead, she tried to reach up to it but she couldn't, her arms were tied to a chair. She tried screaming but only a muffled whimper escaped the duck tape that covered her lips. She looked around trying to find something or someone that could give her hope, she wanted Cole, but he wasn't there. The image she had pictured in her mind was instantly interrupted by the image of Louis. His hair was tousled, his gray-blue eyes revealed despair and madness. His beautiful bare chest exposed over black pants and his strong hands holding a knife, dear god he's gonna kill her! He was a mad man.

She saw the hand rise almost temptingly and than she felt the pain, the pain of the tape being pulled rapidly off her mouth. She could taste a little bit of blood on her pained lips, she could feel Layla reach out and she quickly retrieved her tongue, it was best to leave it alone.

"how are you feeling?" he asked, his voice divulging compassion and love. She tried to utter a word but just a tiny squeal escaped her lips, his mouth formed into a half smile, "I'm sorry, I really am, I just…" he began, he looked at her and sunk to the floor, sitting Indian style on the floor. His hands playing with the knife, "do you know what it's like to love somebody so much it hurts?" he asked, she looked down at him without responding. Of course she knew, that was how she felt about Cole, was it not she who chased Cole down into the pits of heel to find him, because it hurt so much? If that wasn't love than she didn't know what was. "Layla is my life, she's my essence, she's what makes me who I am. Phoebe, please don't hate me, this is something I have to do, I need her" he explained. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. Not because she missed Cole, not because her body ached, not because she wanted more than anything to go home, but because she actually felt sorry for this man, because she understood his pain and his sorrow, because she felt herself break under his words and her soul cave under his petitions.

She opened her mouth and finally words came out, "I know how you feel" she said her voice broke and she quickly cleared her throat, "but that doesn't justify what you're doing to me, I was your friend and if you feel this way about Layla than I feel the same way about Cole" she said, she felt Louis slightly break, and she continued to try and persuade him, "I can't believe you're doing this to me, I was your friend, I loved you" she said, although she was startled at the sudden outburst that these words had caused in him, "You loved me?! You? Loved? Me? How the hell can you say this to me?!?" he screamed. Phoebe jumped in her skin, she was actually terrified. "How many nights do you think I spent thinking of you?" he said, "how many times did I comfort you and long for you to fight with any boy toy you had at the moment just so I could hold you? So I could see you? Don't come here and talk to me about love, love was what I felt for you, love was what made me turn my back on my destiny because I knew that I would have to kill you if I would have assumed it, that's love, you have no idea what love is".

To Phoebe this was another bruise, on more low blow, she now not only felt terrible physically but emotionally she ached even more, if that was even possible. She had never known. She had never realized that he was in love with her, she just never knew.

She looked pleadingly at him, "Louis, I…" she didn't know what to say, he held a hand up making her shut up, "there are no excuses, You don't know the whole story" he said, nodding his head. She didn't know, she didn't know that Louis was the creator of evil, that all the things that she had fought in the past years had been created out of his blood, they were his children, he was their god. She didn't know that the source was just a minimal view at how powerful Louis really was.

Phoebe could only stare at him, questioning him, pleading for him to tell her what the whole story was with her silence, "I don't understand" she said, "you don't need to understand, all you need to know is that you will no longer exist, all that will exist is your body, your soul will be buried and all that will exist within you is Layla" he said, as he continued to fiddle with the knife. Phoebe's eyes opened wide, "no, Louis, please, don't do this, let me go, you love me" she said desperate, "that's the whole beauty of it, I get you, with Layla, I get the two women I love, all in one little package" he said as his lips formed into and evil smile. Phoebe watched as he came closer to her and slowly gashed his wrist, she understood now. She understood what he was going to do, the blood, the blood would bring Layla out. "Louis, please, don't do this, I'm begging you" she asked, she saw the blood trickle down his wrist and fall on the hotel carpet, the hotel! Of course, she was in a hotel, if she were to scream, somebody was bound to hear, he gave one more step and was almost prepared to put his wrist over her mouth, when she let out a high pitched ear busting scream. Louis panicked and this only made him fasten his pace. He clamped his wrist over her mouth shutting her up.

She could feel the trickling of the blood against her lips and she tried with all her will not to swallow, she spit it out put she could feel Louis push her head from behind forcing her to drink, if she didn't, she would drown. She felt Layla claw inside of her, she felt her life slowly slip away, she was no longer in control of her limbs, Layla gained control, and she sucked on Louis harder and harder, burying Phoebe deeper and deeper, until Phoebe was just a small glitch. When she separated herself from Louis, she smiled up at him.

Louis felt Phoebe resilient to drinking his blood, she could feel her spit it out, but he had to get her to drink somehow, he pushed his wrist harder into her mouth, he could feel his blood being drained, and the color on his flesh diminish. He was on the verge of pain and pleasure, it was something about Layla drinking his blood, because it WAS Layla. He knew it the moment her hands curled around his arm, pleading for more, sucking harder and harder. Take me, all of me. When she looked up at him and smiled, he saw it, it was Layla, and Phoebe was nonexistent.

It had been almost an hour since Leo had left to consult the powers that be, and Cole was on the verge of a breakdown. He sat impatiently on the couch while Piper and Paige paced in front of him, "what the hell is taking him so long?" Cole screamed, both Paige and Piper jumped at his eruption, "Cole, calm down, all right, these things take time" Piper said, "what if we don't have time? What if she's laying in a ditch somewhere?" Cole said, Paige slapped his shoulder, "god forbid! Don't be so pessimistic, let's just all pray that she's fine" she said. Cole nodded. Piper looked from Paige to Cole, and made a loud cry, "Leo!!" she screamed, both of them were startled but immediately calmed down when Leo appeared before them, his face was less tense. "ok, we don't know much, but the things are looking up a bit, I got a reading of her at some hotel downtown" Leo said, Cole let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Piper smiled for the first time since Phoebe had disappeared, and Paige was equally relieved. "well, what are we waiting for, let's get her back" Cole said joyfully, although he didn't know that soon would be destroyed once again, the minute he saw Phoebe, who was no longer Phoebe, but Layla.


End file.
